Prophet
by GintaxAlvissForever
Summary: Axel never considered himself an important individual despite his façade and the world seem to agree with him. However there are those that are willing to give him encouraging support… For the Disgaea 30 Day Challenge.


**Prophet **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Disgaea 4. That belongs to Nippon Ichi. I do own the OC Valerie and the witch hunters Virtue and Jingle and finally the witches/sorcerers Prism, Raven, Samarium and Terror. I also own the Great Evil known as Samael. **

**Summary: Axel never considered himself an important individual despite his façade and the world seem to agree with him. However there are those that are willing to give him encouraging support…**

**Pairing: Axel/OC (Valerie) with Valvatorez/Fenrich and OC/OC (Prism/Raven) on the side **

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Friendship, Drama, Romance, Tragedy and Angst**

**Warning: Swearing, character death, violence, unresolved sexual tension and unintentional OOC **

**For the Disgaea 30 Day Challenge (Day 28 is your favorite character in the franchise and that means Axel is going to be chosen again and allows me to foreshadow more headcanons of what I wish would happen). I'm not doing all of them FYI.**

* * *

><p>The problems in the Netherworld were finally resolved. Virtue and Jingle helped the Hades' Party get rid of any remaining traces of Fear the Great, but they also pitched in to deal with the problems of Axel losing his president spot and the odd reality warping.<p>

That meant going through many of the younger demons such as Etna, Laharl and finally getting to the root of the problem, Asagi. This protagonist wannabe was so disturbed that she warped reality without the consent of the Golden Land. Even though she was defeated and Valvatorez offered a spot on his team, Virtue made it clear that she would do better in the witch hunter realm (where they can deal with her reality warping because if she got into the hands of the Golden Land, there would be hell).

Valvatorez was the only one who cheered when Virtue and Jingle left taking Asagi with them (and giving a broken promise of allowing her to be the main character. Virtue was so bad at keeping promises that the vampire didn't want to deal with him anymore).

Things would soon go back to normal. Laharl would leave to his Netherworld with Etna to go back to Sicily and Xenolith who were probably worried sick for them; Raspberyl was only tagging around for a couple more days after her eavesdropping of a bigger threat coming around and as a Delinquent, it would be her duty to pull off heroic stunts. Gig and Revya also stayed behind because Gig wanted a challenge and if there was a bigger problem that was going to arrive soon, he wanted to tear the guts out of this thing. For Revya, as long as Gig stayed put, she would be fine with staying in Hades for a little while longer.

Flonne stayed behind instead of going with Laharl and Etna to fulfill her goal in making Valvatorez and Fenrich kiss and make up. Until that happened, she would still be in the Netherworld.

Because both of the major issues were out of the way, it gave the Hades Party time to relax and prepare. If they could handle these two problems, then this Great Evil that was constantly spoken of should be a breeze. Axel wasn't so sure though. Every time he went to sleep, he always had a nightmare of the group losing and the universe falling to eternal darkness. If it was just because he was scared, it was one thing, but this happened every night after the witch hunters left. He felt uneasy…

Maybe it wasn't just Axel though. Fenrich was also on high alert and was going through a list of people to hire to assist them.

Naturally, Axel didn't take it well when one of the people Fenrich hired by Valvatorez's approval was Adell. Just what he needed. Someone he tried to run away from to forget his failed first love. To make matters worse, Adell was only there because he did his job as a Demon Hunter and killed all the demons in Veldime so he had to jump Netherworlds…and of course wherever Axel goes, Adell ends up in the same location.

"You know each other?" Valvatorez had to ask.

Axel just wanted the redhead to not acknowledge him like he always did but Adell just chuckled nervously.

"Yeah, Axel is…an acquaintance…" He was choosing his words carefully. "He has helped me out on multiple occasions back at home…that's all."

It was clear that neither of them wanted to bring up the practice session they had for a week almost resulting in Rozalin nearly killing them both when she thought Adell was cheating on her (and he might as well been given how Axel still felt bad for taking advantage of Adell and turning something positive, into something selfish). Adell's presence was not helped when Rozalin would show up a few days later and they were pretty much married at this point of time. How long has it been? Axel didn't care. He just wanted to be left alone.

And alone he was usually in the President's office where no one would disturb him (and if they did, it would be for an attempt on his life which he was able to handle well as of late with all the secret training he got from Virtue when everyone was asleep except maybe Valvatorez). The Dark Hero wanted nothing more than someone to talk to him about the problems that were rising recently. Who would listen though? Valvatorez was busy and had his own problems with Fenrich, Flonne would make it about love and Emizel would have just mocked him. Axel didn't have the courage to ask former President Hugo given he thought the old man was angry with how he was running things or Pink who he was still despairing over.

Oh how he wished Virtue would come back and give him a prep talk. Heck, he wouldn't mind seeing that short tempered angel Valerie again. He may have been a hothead but he was capable of listening. His psychic powers could even tell him what was wrong with him.

It was a miracle to say at least when both of them came to visit them and not for good reasons. Jingle was clinging onto Virtue for dear life and for once the brunette didn't push her away. In fact, he was just as pale. He arrived before the judge so Axel could be let in on the situation at hand.

"Axel, you should go into hiding."

That wasn't what Axel was expecting.

"Huh? Why?"

Virtue asked Jingle to stop hugging her kindly. To see Virtue treat Jingle better meant the situation must have been dire. He let out a sigh as he explained the situation concerning the Great Evil.

"He's coming soon and his powers are off the chart. I came to warn the Hades Party, but I thought I would go see you first."

"…Why?"

"You're my friend obviously."

That caught Axel off by surprise. Besides Adell, no one has ever considered him a friend (well besides Pink, Main Hero B and Actress). Virtue was an incredibly serious person despite his crude humor so those words touched him. However…

"…Why do I need to hide? Isn't it the job of the president to help lead the attack on the Great Evil?" He chuckled as a response. "This is the perfect opportunity for me to get some respect around here."

"I fear for your safety." Virtue answered honestly. "It's funny…I intended to tell that damn Mutt about being careful, but I realize that I have more faith in him surviving than you…I'm not really a good friend…"

"No not really Virtue."

"…Shut up Jingle." He snarled as he felt his cheeks turn red slightly. "Look, us witch hunters were training for the day the Great Evil comes back to life after the Goddess' seal was broken. You're not much of a fighter and even though you have improved, it's not enough for me wanting to throw you out there for the demons. They expect you to die on the front lines with them so when this is over, they can get a new President they like."

"I know that!" Axel stated raising his voice as he frowned. "I hate how they think I'm just going to run off when something big is going to happen. I'm going to stay."

"…Foolish."

Another person came into the room uninvited causing Virtue to glare at the newcomer.

"Why the fuck are you here?" Virtue snapped seeing the judge in all of his angel glory. "How do you get past these demons?"

"Most of them aren't that smart. Plus, I just move them aside." Turning his attention to Axel, he spoke, "sadly, the idiot next to me is correct. It is unwise for you to go out there."

Axel did not trust the judge at all. "Okay Valerie, why are you here? Virtue is my friend, so I understand his concern, but I do not like you."

"The feeling is mutual." Valerie snarked. "You forget my powers though. I don't like them at the moment. The Great Evil is going to show up the day after tomorrow at full power. You will only be in the way if you fight along side your comrades. You are best to take that idiot human's advice and go into hiding where the Great Evil can't find you."

"You too? Why would you think I would be in the way! When I'm serious I can get things done! You don't think I'll take this seriously?"

"I don't know why this damn angel is here but I feel that it's for your own good."

Jingle ended up speaking for Axel on the reason for Virtue's concern at the very least.

"Axel, we talked to our best friend Xavia. She has the ability to see the future. She showed us that if you go into battle, you'd be used as a hostage against…"

"Jingle!"

Axel's eyes widened in horror at the revelation of being used as a shield against his friends, and not surprisingly he shook his head in denial at what would soon come. Valerie nodded his head though seeing that Virtue knew as well.

"In Angel Land, we have our own angel prophet named Flare and she told me as such. She told me this could be prevented if you just left right now and never came out of hiding."

"…So that's it…all I have to do is continue to be a coward and things will be prevented?"

Valerie sighed as he went over to the Dark Hero and placed his hand on the other's forehead causing him to jump back. He didn't even have to do this because he just wanted to read Axel's mind and confirm something.

"…Yes…you feel it too. You been having nightmares of us all losing and the Great Evil winning."

"Wait! How did you…oh yeah…you read my mind…please don't do that."

"These dreams are not normal. They are given to you by the Golden Land specifically the Witch of Dedication. Her powers involves planting dreams as a warning to special individuals."

"Wait, I'm special? What? Why the Golden Land?!"

"You're asking too many questions." Virtue said with a sigh. "I'll make it simple about the Golden Land. You're The One's favorite. The proof is with the butterflies that follow you around. You have noticed the golden butterflies correct?"

Axel did remember…he remembered very well. He remembered meeting a boy during his lowest point in his life and encouraging him to make up with his little sister who was all he had left in this world. Then the butterflies showed up and he disappeared. Was that kid The One and that was a faithful encounter? He shook his head again as a response.

"No…I didn't notice…"

"How unfortunate, but the butterflies are proof. If you follow the trail of the butterflies tonight, you'll end up in the Golden Land safe from the Great Evil. You won't be used as a shield nor will you worry about dying if that damn mutt decided to strike you down. He would do that not knowing who you really were."

Virtue continued to remain an enigma toward the Dark Hero with these types of speeches but he looked to Valerie who obviously had more knowledge of the situation than the witch hunters.

"Correct and that is all we can honestly do for an idiot like you. I don't like how The One has chosen you, but he will save you. Once you're out of harms way, he can plan things better."

"…But what about everyone else?"

The tension in the room worsened with the questions that Axel kept asking.

"Us witch hunters will give up our life to make sure the Great Evil doesn't destroy the universe with his malice." Virtue confessed. He didn't intend to look over at Jingle who unlike him was not committed to the idea of giving her life to the universe that hated her race. "We will not allow the tragedy 2000 years ago to happen again."

"How noble of you witch hunters." Valerie snarked as he continued, "Angels in comparison will be the main units along with demons and humans. If we can give the Gods and Goddesses enough time to power up, then the Great Evil won't last long. This is if we can get the Golden Land from not rejecting reality like they have a habit of doing. If you're in their hands, they'll be obligated to work with us."

"I honestly doubt that." Virtue told the one eyed angel. "That would make them close their world up faster and leave us to fend for ourselves. Getting help from that kid will take more than preventing Axel from being saved."

"You got a point. I wish I was in contact with archangel Michael to get the kid off his high horse, but I don't think he'll reach them in time. He's in another part of the universe searching for any peculiar activity."

_Wait…I don't want this._ Axel thought to himself seeing Virtue and Valerie make the decision for him. _Why do I have to run and hide while everyone else gives up his or her lives for the greater good? I know I'm the Dark Hero and the president but this isn't right! And what about ma, Axial and everyone else? I can't just abandon them while I stay safe! _

"This is why I suggest you have your Goddess meet up with our God shortly after things begin. We got to make sure our units are combined so we won't be wiped out as quickly." Virtue ended. "We must stall the Great Evil as long as we can."

Valerie just chuckled as a response. "Yes. I suggest you go find demons that can put up amazing barriers. Celestia is in charge of that stuff in heaven but it means having to work with the demons they hate."

"You need to do the same thing."

"I guess I have to."

"…No. I won't."

The three turned toward Axel who clenched his fists to the point that his nails almost pierced his skin.

"I can't abandon you to death! I will stay and fight…I'm not that weak!"

"Idiot!" Virtue yelled. "This isn't about you being weak! This is about-"

"A prophecy that isn't true! I'm not going to slow everyone down! I'm going to go down and fight with everyone else! I may be a coward but I won't let my friends die for me! I mean, Adell wouldn't forgive me if I ran away in the darkest hour and I'm just starting to win the trust of Valvatorez. I don't want to lose this chance."

"You'll be a hostage and kill them all." Valerie responded darkly.

"I won't. Tell those girls that I'm not going to be some meat shield! I'm going to go down fighting with the rest of you like the amazing Dark Hero!"

Axel already made his mind up. Jingle glanced toward Virtue who looked ready to punch the Dark Hero in the face for his foolishness.

"Dammit…do what you want…" He mumbled weakly. Axel wanted to reach out to the brunette but he stormed off with the alien girl following him. Valerie closed the door and gave Axel a stern expression.

"Axel…you do realize that you could get more people killed?" Valerie began. He called him by his real name instead of some degrading name. "You do realize that if this prophecy is true, those friends you want to fight for will be killed because of you. The Great Evil is not afraid to take hostages only to kill them afterwards to spite them."

"I don't know that…" Axel muttered, "but I don't want to regret this. I want to help for once instead of being useless. Virtue just told me I was special because The One chose me for whatever reason. I'm not special though. I'm just a dumb demon who wants to be recognized for his worth instead of thrown under the bus every time he tries to prove himself. For once I want people to see that I'm no coward and that I'm capable of fighting for my friends…"

"You are a fool though by doing this. The butterflies will come tonight and will create a trail. You will be safer doing so."

"…Valerie…I am being idiotic, but you saw what I was capable of when I saved you. If I can do something like that again, I know I won't be worthless to Valvatorez and the others."

He expected to be lectured by the judge like when they first met. Instead the judge smiled softly as he went over to Axel again and placed his hand against his forehead.

"To be honest, if you ran away, I would lose all respect for you." The silver haired angel admitted. "While Flare told me its better if you were in a safe sanctuary like the Golden Land, I think you are capable of doing something on the battlefield. I saw how you are with that flute and I feel like you're capable of such magic on the battlefield. I wish you had more time to work it but it can't be helped."

"…So you're not going to force me to go to the Golden Land?"

"I honestly don't see the point. As long as you don't run to the frontlines, I'll be fine. I'll even watch your back if you let me."

The blonde demon felt his cheeks turn bright red at this request. No one has ever offered to be his protector beside Virtue. This would be his chance to see the judge in action. He also wanted to think that love bloomed on the battlefield but if he thought that now, Valerie might read his mind and reject the idea altogether.

"The Dark Hero is invincible, but he can have a sidekick behind him."

"Sidekick? You're fucking stupid. If anything, I'm your prince charming."

"But you're too girly to be a pri-oww! Stop pulling my hair!"

"You think I didn't forget what you did to my hair?! Feel the pain and never refer to me as a woman you here?!"

"Oww! Oww! Oww! Stop! Okay! I get it! Just stop! It hurts! You pull too hard!"

The judge grumbled as he let the Dark Hero go. Despite the situation becoming dire by the minute, the two could still find time to tease each other. Valerie sighed as he turned to leave.

"I'll let you prepare for the upcoming battle now. Remember, even if I lose respect for you, you can still get out of this by following the butterflies tonight."

"I won't. I'm going to screw destiny!"

Valerie chuckled. He could only hope that was the case.

* * *

><p>Flonne wasn't as successful with getting Valvatorez and Fenrich to make up, as she wanted. Virtue's reappearance warning the Hades' Party of what was to come in a few days stressed everyone out and got everyone working around the clock to prepare for battle. There was no time for love, but Flonne didn't seem to care as she tried to speak to Valvatorez alone when Virtue and Jingle went off with Fenrich.<p>

"Valvatorez, you have to listen to me when I say you got to confess to Fenrich. He needs you as much as you need him."

"Archangel Flonne, I appreciate your concern but we are preparing for…war." Valvatorez forced that last word out. He hated war with a passion because it was pointless. No one won but the problem with the Great Evil was it was a singular entity that didn't know right from wrong and only wanted the destruction of the universe. His goals to reeducate the humans and demons wouldn't happen if he didn't step up so he needed to prepare now. Love was pointless on the battlefield and would only get him killed…even if he wanted to talk to Fenrich later tonight.

"Valvatorez, you and Fenrich had done nothing but fight these past weeks. This will effect you in battle and you must do something."

"Archangel Flonne how is the situation in Celestia? You're going to have the other angels put a huge barrier correct?"

All he could do was divert the subject to something more important despite Flonne not wanting this to happen…at all.

"Yes…that is correct. We hope the demons are able to combine their powers into assisting the witch hunters. Us angels will handle the rest until the Goddess of Light is ready to unleash her magic."

"Good, then I shall take my leave."

"Valvatorez, I'm serious. If you don't talk to him now, you will regret it."

* * *

><p>The vampire didn't register that Flonne was dead serious when she spoke those words and it would bite him in the ass later. In fact, he did consider her words, but seeing Virtue speaking to Fenrich and eavesdropping on their conversation, he knew that he couldn't do it.<p>

"Virtue…do you have to go to the frontlines? You'll be dead within the first day."

"I'm aware of that, but that's the life of a witch hunter. We were trained for this for 2000 years now. Nothing will stop me from leading the front. It's a shame I won't be fighting by your side, but you'll do fine. As your teacher, I know you will."

"Yes but…"

Fenrich flinched feeling the human pat him on the head and stroking his hair like a dog. Anyone else that wasn't his lord and he would have bitten their arm but because it was Virtue and they were apparently alone, he just blushed and let him do it.

"I wish I could have told you sooner. I'm proud of what you have done. I hope you consider when this is done you'll go easy on The One. The One is foolish but he means well."

"All is for my lord…"

"Yes on that one I guess…but also…take care of Axel."

Fenrich slapped Virtue's hand away from him when he said that.

"Why do I need to assist that idiot? Isn't he going to flee like he normally would?"

"No…and that makes him the biggest idiot of them all. He's going to get himself hurt and I won't be there to watch him."

"Why do you care about him so much?"

"…You don't remember?"

Fenrich tilted his head in confusion. "Remember what?"

"…Nothing…you must have been too young to remember."

"What are you talking about? You're a human and…arghh! Even I have my patience!"

Virtue noticed Valvatorez's presence and just chuckled. "Well, you should prepare yourself then. Things are going to get ugly. Take care of yourself Fenrich…and Axel…"

Fenrich didn't want to deal with the last one. The brunette made his escape leaving Fenrich alone in the darkness. He didn't even notice that Valvatorez was in the shadows and stepped out.

"My lord…what do you need me to do?"

"Nothing Fenrich. I was just passing by. We need to prepare ourselves for the big day."

Valvatorez wanted to steer the conversation away from Virtue. Even though Virtue would die, the former Tyrant had no problem not giving him any last words. Fenrich in comparison paled at the idea that Virtue had a high probability of dying and it caused his ears to droop when Valvatorez reminded him of what else he needed to do for the war before hand.

The opportunity to apologize for everything slid away ever so quickly. It was Fenrich that expected his lord to reach out to him like he always had, but not this time. His lord turned his back to him after giving instructions on how to handle the Hades' Party formation. Fenrich could only comply slowly with his usual "All is for my lord" but even he wasn't speaking with confidence when those words came out of his mouth. Valvatorez could only think of how stupid he was being now and how he would indeed be the one with the most regrets in the end.

Later that night, the golden butterflies could be seen flying through the Netherworld. To the normal eye this would be beautiful, but the golden butterflies were carrying crimson red flowers with them. This was a bad omen especially when Axel refused to walk the trail the butterflies created that night. When the butterflies flew off into the night without the favorite of The One, one could only imagine the hell that would go down…

* * *

><p>"This can't be happening…no…"<p>

It was a prophecy after all that couldn't have been avoided in any shape or form. Once the Great Evil returned, no one could stand against him.

His power was on a different scale. He wiped out sections of the universe without anybody being able to counter attack in a blink of an eye. So much despair and hatred that there was no way anyone could stand.

The witch hunters who were trained for this moment got wiped out almost immediately. The Seven Chosen lasted longer than the other witch hunters but even they were no match. Virtue refused to surrender when the Great Evil offered him a chance to be by his side. The brunette was stubborn to the very end when he died alongside his boss…the God of War.

Speaking of Gods, they were the ones who fared better than anyone else, but with half of them wiped out before the battle even begun, their strength was cut in half. The Great Evil wasted no time wiping out all of those who opposed him starting with the aliens, half the Gods in the Outer Realm along with other races in that area, the witch hunters before finally moving toward humanity. With a snap of his figures they were gone leaving angels, demons, the other half of the Gods and the Golden Land who cowered in fear at such strength to surpass their own.

Teaming up, the angels and demons combined their powers to attack the Great Evil, but without the messiah from 2000 years ago and the Great Evil at full power, they were all wiped out leaving only a few left.

One thing was for certain, the Angel Assembly had the worse death imaginable. The Great Evil in particular had this grudge against them for what they had done in the past. In fact, he thanked them for giving birth to this strength.

Axel did all he could to save Valerie but it was no use. The judge was brutally executed using the very shotguns that he loved to use in battle.

"What a waste of a face." The Great Evil mocked when all was said and done.

The Hades Party was the last group of resistance alive but they didn't stand a chance. All that work was in vein and Valvatorez knew that as he laid face down on the ground attempting to reach out to Fenrich.

It was no use though, his strength was leaving him…and Fenrich already left this world. He took a blow meant for his lord but it was for naught when the attack went through both of them. It was pathetic…as the former Tyrant defeated without a fight…and not being able to even call out the werewolf's name one last time and tell him his true feelings. Even when Flonne warned them they needed to make up before the final battle, they put their feelings behind them not thinking they could lose…but it made the vampire realize that life was so fragile.

"Fen…rich…"

Just once, Valvatorez wanted to tell him…but his eyelids were glowing heavier. He lost too much blood…maybe if he drank a little more blood…then it wouldn't have been like this.

_Fenrich…I'm sorry for accusing you of wrongdoing…if we could go back…I wouldn't…do it again…I promise…Fenrich…_

When the former Tyrant fell, only the Golden Land was left. However, the Great Evil thought this would be a good time to mock the Golden Land residents who tried to block the darkness from reaching them.

You see, the Great Evil had eyes on the Golden Land from the very beginning and could tell that The One chose Axel as his favorite. What great would it be to use him as a hostage forcing the Golden Land to submit?

That's exactly what he did. The Dark Hero had lost everything so quickly…his family, his friends, his comrades…Valerie, there was nothing left and it showed when he weakly tried to fight back expecting to be killed like everyone else. It was humiliating to say the least that the one demon that wasn't killed was the one that everyone deemed a loser. And the worse part was, the people warned him of this he called friends…and look where he was. He was at the mercy of this villain who had no intention of ending his life for whatever reason.

The Great Evil forced his way into the Golden Land. The inhabitants were in a state of panic and the golden butterflies shattered when they touched the black miasma coming out of this man. The palace was not a safe place. Prism intended to fight and start everything over, but even that was impossible realizing that he couldn't attack his favorite.

It was a massacre from there. Prism was forced to watch as his friends and allies he trusted all of these years were slaughtered one by one; His butler, his apprentice, his little sister…everyone…except Raven who Prism protected with his life. Raven lost all hope seeing everyone around her die…but when Prism and her Furniture used their body to shield her from The Great Evil, she screamed.

"Raven…my bad…I guess I can't promise you…that recipe I cooked up after all…"

"No! Prism! Not you! The universe is nothing without you! PRISM!"

The Great Evil just laughed. At this point, he dropped Axel who was a sobbing wreck. The last hope to this age of darkness was gone.

"I guess the only ones left alive now are you and Axel." He said with a hum.

"Samael…damn you to hell!"

"Aww, that's cute. You can speak, and you should know hell doesn't exist anymore. Just my world where I only need myself and one other, so sorry but you're going to have to go."

Raven shook her head as she backed up. She couldn't die here. She had to avenge Prism and everyone who died. This wasn't how things were supposed to be! If they didn't underestimate Samael, then this one sided massacre wouldn't have had happen!

"Yes…I will go…" The witch of despair mumbled as she clutched her chest "but not where you think."

"Oh? Where else could you go little girl? The universe is destroyed, the Golden Land is exposed and all that is left is darkness and your death."

"…Yes…that is all there is here…but…"

Raven let out a sigh as she took out a pocket watch from her breast pocket. It was a gift from the Sorcerer of Misfortune when he trusted her as his right hand woman. She must never abuse the power in any shape or form. It was a power Prism could never master…and he gave it to her…so if there was a time to use it, it was now.

"DIE!"

The Great Evil launched the darkness at her that warped into sharp objects. Raven closed her eyes shivering as she opened the pocket watch. She yelped feeling herself be impaled. When she opened her eyes, she felt herself falling forever in a time abyss with nothing but tick tock clocks. Her eyes reflected the clock as she was falling back in time…how far? She wouldn't know.

_Please…take me to a time where I can change things! Please let me see Prism and everyone again! I don't want to die alone!_

The pocket watch reacted to her wish as the year was listed before her very eyes. She reached toward the year and the falling seized.

* * *

><p>When she opened her eyes, she was in her room again. She sat up and looked…there were no wounds on her body and nothing was out of place. Looking at her watch, it listed the number two as the clock continued to spin. It never worked before but maybe because she was using the power…<p>

"Prism!"

She quickly rushed out of her room as she jumped toward the throne room. The palace was still in one piece and there the blonde child was playing strip poker with the cross dressing zombie Samarium and Nemo's little brother Terror.

"Come on Samarium! You suck at this!"

"Shut up!"

Prism looked up and gasped. "Oh crap…we might have woken Raven up!"

The two boys panic as Raven just stood there.

"Raven? You okay?"

She could tell them. She could tell them that they were dead not too long ago and that they needed to prepare. She was back way before the Hades Party assembled judging from the game they were playing (she recalled it didn't end on a happy note). She could only smile to herself as she shook her head.

"Your voices are obnoxious. Please keep it down."

Prism only pouted as he turned back to make sure the other two boys didn't look at his cards. Raven scowled though as she watched them play.

_Samael…you may have caught us off guard…but I won't let you win again. Mark my words._

* * *

><p><strong>Me: And done with 6296 words.<strong>

**Li: What the fuck Pepper…what the fuck…**

**Me: I should be the new Junko. I spent the entire 30 Day Challenge building up characters and introducing all of these OCs, only for The Great Evil that has been foreshadowed to kill everyone. I'm such a bitch. **

**Li: You are…**

**Me: But that's why Raven's power is time travel. This is the first timeline and her using it. This should give insight on Higanbana though. Combine this story with the last chapter of **_**Higanbana**_** and then suddenly everything makes sense. Notes!**

**1. I pretty much skimmed through all of the postgame material concerning the abnormal activities. It simply didn't fit into this entire first timeline arc. This meant I skipped the Fuka and Desco show DLC too.**

**2. As the title suggests, Axel foresaw a doomed universe hence his uneasiness. To make matters worse, when Raven left the timeline to try again, Axel is still alive, but with no one to oppose the Great Evil, he's stuck as a trophy to him. You can then imagine what would happen but if you look at **_**Higanbana**_**…**

**3. Raven's pocket watch is an important item to look out for now. If the clock is ticking in any story with a number of it, she's on a different timeline. Only the original universe does the watch not move. Thus Raven's actions from here on out will be to prevent the Great Evil from murdering everyone. **

**That's it. Reviews are appreciated. This marks the end of the Disgaea 30 Day Challenge. I know everyone is probably angry given how there are fourteen stories in this entire arc developing everyone in the timeline and preparing for a big fight only to be slaughtered. Even the stories that did not involve the Hades' Party specifically anything in Laharl's story arc is also pointless. Only two stories are immune to this bad ending. Look at **_**Higanbana**_** to the see the process of Raven's work. Anyways, enjoy the despair and see you next time. **


End file.
